With the development of science and technology and the constant pursuit of quality of life, more and more products achieve automation, such as electric furniture, which is especially popular with everyone, electric furniture can improve people's ride comfort, people do not need to spend too much effort to get the ideal sitting position. The electric bed is a kind of electric adjustable furniture, the electric beds existing on the market mostly use multi-link mechanism for angle adjustment, however, multi-link mechanism is complex, and the stability of adjustment process is poor, which affects the comfort of the adjustment.